Destiny's Dark Path
by Geminidragon
Summary: HPIY x-over CH1-Inuyasha is exposed to Kagome's world, how will they take it? CH2- Harry has been betrayed and abandoned can he survive an abusive uncle? Can he survive his own suicidal thought? IK HH SM R?
1. Feild Trip

**__**

Author's Note: Okay this is getting annoying.... -.- I typed this up on Nov. twenty something but my computer is acting stupid and I haven't been able to up load this until now. N e way this is a Harry Potter/ Inuyasha crossover AU. This will have some of the elements of the fifth Harry Potter book OoP as well as some spoilers for some of the Inuyasha episodes and movie. If you need me to explain something then tell me in a review. I haven't read any Harry Potter books since the fifth one came out. And any that I have read I have only read once or twice so if some things are off please tell me and I will try to fix it.  
  
This will be a Harry/Hermione, Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and I might add some Ron/Lavender but no promises on Ron. You can tell me in a review if you want him to end up with some one that has not been fore mentioned in the pairing above.  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. Though I do want Inuyasha's doggy ears for Christmas. ^.^ So please don't sue me!  
  
Inuyasha was bored. The silver haired hanyou lazed about on one of the many branches of the Goshinboku tree. One of his legs hung off the side, while the other was propped up, his arms were crossed over his chest as he huffed out his boredom. Kagome had gone back to her time a little over 12 hours 34minutes and 43 seconds, but who was keeping count? Inuyasha huffed out again.  
  
Kagome had left to attend a 'field trip' that her class was going on. Whatever the hell that was. This time Inuyasha had only gotten sat four times for trying to keep her from returning to her time. Inuyasha huffed again. Kagome had said that her class was going to some old sacred burring site. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she would want to go to an old grave site of demons when she help him fight them almost every day.  
  
Inuyasha huffed.  
  
He was bored.  
  
Maybe he should check the well again. Just too see if Kagome had forgotten something and came back. With a smirk the Inu hanyou leapt from his branch and walked over to the dry Bone Eaters Well.  
  
Inuyasha was only a few feet away from the clearing that housed the sacred well when he smelled a most hated scent. It was vile and disgusting. He had to cover his sensitive nose with the blood red sleeve of his haori fierce growl emanated from his throat as he followed the scent to the well. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and jumped into the well, following the vile scent to Kagome's time.  
  
Following Naraku to Kagome.  
  
**_~* Kagome in the Present ~*_**  
  
Kagome looked out the school bus window, her head resting on the window glass. Her friends sat next to her talking to each other, of what she didn't know nor did she rightly care. Something was bothering her. Something didn't feel right. The raven-haired miko just felt like skipping this field trip and stay in Inuyasha's time, but no if she didn't go on this field trip she would fall history and never get into a respectable high school. It was times like these when Kagome wondered how she is able to balance two lives at once with Inuyasha and school.  
  
_'Inuyasha._' Just thinking about her doggy-eared protector brought a smile to her face. She loved the way he would always deny his feelings for her when others where around, yet when they were alone he was caring to her and she loved every moment of it.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when her friends started to call out her name.  
  
"Kagome! Are you even listening to us?!" Yuri cried as Kagome turned to them from her relaxing spot on the window.  
  
"Yeah Kagome you just blanked once we started to talk about Hojo." Eri said as she and the other of Kagome's friend got sly looks on their faces.  
  
"That's it isn't Kagome!" Arimi insisted, "You were thinking about Hojo- kun! That's so sweet, I don't see why you're always standing him up." She sighed.  
  
Kagome shook her head violently at the actuation. "Come one you guys! I don't like Hojo-kun like that! Just as a friend remember?" she said trying to reason with them.  
  
"Oh I get it." Eri paused dramatically, "You're still with your no good two- timing boyfriend, aren't you?"  
  
The other girls gasped just as dramatically and began to berate her on her no good two-timing boyfriend and not being with Hojo. Kagome practically jumped for joy when the bus stopped and her teacher told the students that they could get off of the bus.  
  
Kagome had gotten off the bus just as her teacher, Mrs. Hakaria, started a lecture on how this place was once used as a place to seal demons and other **_'mythical'_** creatures. The bad feeling Kagome had at the beginning of the trip was growing rapidly. She could feel something coming. Something that she knew she couldn't defeat with out Inuyasha's help. An evil aura began to envelope the area, making Kagome more on edge.  
  
Suddenly from out behind her teacher three demons shot out of the ground. Causing most of the girls to scream in fright, including the teacher who then began to tell the students to gather together. The students did as they were told, even Kagome though it went against her better judgment. They were just making themselves a bigger target for the demons.  
  
Each demon stood at least six feet in height. They formed a triangle around the students, with the two largest on each side of Kagome. Both looked like they were some type of snake demon, with their pointed heads and fork like tongues. They both had dark ice blue eyes and long tails that extended from their backsides. With their dark green scale like skin and dripping venomous fangs, they were revolting to look at.  
  
The third one though, was hidden within dark black robes. His aura though was much more powerful than those of his partners. With a flick of his pale wrist he was able to silence the frightened class.  
  
Kagome could feel his eyes scanning the crowd, resting on her the longest. She heard a sinister voice that was almost painful to her ears call out, **_"Which one of you is Kagome Higurashi?"_**  
  
(I thought about leaving it here but it seemed to short. ^_^)  
  
Kagome was sorely tempted to step out and reveal herself, but she knew that she had to wait. Wait for what she didn't know, she hoped it was Inuyasha. Her friends were huddled around Hojo and they seemed to be trying to get her to join them with their fearful glares to the 'monsters' and the strange man clothed in black. Kagome however refused to go anywhere near them so long as those demons were after her.  
  
"There is no one by that name in my class." Mrs. Hakaria said defiantly her head held up high.  
  
**_"Now, now,"_** the strange man said,** "_no need to lie. My master told me the girl is to be on this very trip and my master is never wrong. Now if I don't see Kagome Higurashi in my grasp within the next ten seconds then your head will role."_ **One of the snake demons shot out and captured Kagome's teacher causing many girls and boys scream.  
  
**"Ten."**  
  
The class broke out into frantic whispers and whimpers.  
  
"**Nine."**  
  
Kagome argued with herself, not knowing if she should buy some more time or reveal herself.  
  
**"Eight"**  
  
The snake demon brought out a clawed hand.  
  
**"Seven."**  
  
Kagome looked around at her classmates.  
  
**"Six"**  
  
Her friends were still huddled around Hojo, whimpering for help.  
  
**"Five"**  
  
The demon brought his clawed hand to Mrs. Hakaria's neck.  
  
**"Four"**  
  
Kagome looked to her teacher and was greeted by her terrified expression.  
  
**"Three."**  
  
Kagome decided then.  
  
"**Two"**

__

'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'  
  
**"One."**  
  
"STOP!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the demon with her hand extended. A bright pink pulse of pure energy erupted from her hand and into the snake demon, turning its arm into ash. It screamed and threw the teacher into the crowd of kids.  
  
The kids looked astounded at Kagome's demonstration of power, yet they were speechless. Kagome panted at the energy she released. It was enough to purify at least five strong demons! Yet she only managed to purify the arm of one of the snake demons, which was quickly growing back.  
  
The man dressed in the black robe signaled the other demon to seize Kagome. The young miko was unable to fight against her captor as it pulled her arms behind her back so that if she moved it could easily break one of her arms. It brought her up to their leader.  
  
The leader pulled back his robe hood to show his face. It was pale and long with platinum blond hair greased back and cold gray eyes staring disapprovingly at her.  
  
**_"So you're the mud-blood that my master wants so badly? Humph, I've seen stronger squibs."_** He said grabbing her face roughly in his hand, pulling it up to his face**_. "You are pretty, for a mud-blood any way."  
_**  
Kagome, though not knowing what he was talking about, spat in his face for the insult. He quickly wiped it away and slapped the blue-eyed girl across the face causing a deep cut to form on her face. He watched as her blood tripped from the wound, yet she did not flinch. He smirked again, **_"Learn where you stand girl."_**  
  
Some of Kagome's classmates were yelling at them to leave her alone. His slap had only stung compared to what she had endured during her escapades in the Sengoku period. Kagome would have yelled at the strange man, but she felt a comforting presence heading their way_. 'Inuyasha_.' Kagome allowed herself to smile in spite of her situation.  
  
"**_What's so funny girl?"_** The gray-eyed man sneered at her  
  
The raven-haired miko however didn't get a chance to respond as a defining roar sounded through their ears. Most covered their ears, including the strange man with the demon aura, yet Kagome stood tall and still. She suddenly felt the snake's demon hold on her slacken, then she was pulled into a strong yet comforting embrace with a red clothed figure. A few feet away Kagome could see what remained of the two demons.  
  
"Damn it Kagome I can't let you go anywhere with you getting yourself into trouble can I?" Inuyasha said jokingly yet seriously at the same time.  
  
Kagome decided not to answer and buried herself into Inuyasha's safe embrace. Inuyasha had one hand around her waist while the other was holding the Tetsusaiga threateningly at the strange man. He growled out at him and was about to attack when he disappeared into a flash of light.  
  
The light temporarily blinded every one, once everyone had regained his or her senses Inuyasha spoke, "Care to explain what happened Kagome?"  
  
**_~* Hogwarts *~_**  
  
The door to Albus Dumbledor's office flung open as an elderly woman in dark green robes and matching hat strolled in.  
  
"Albus, the Dark Lord launched an attack on muggle Tokyo. They've found them Albus."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Author's Note:** PLZ be nice this is my first cross over fic. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! If you need translations on any words or anything please tell me!  
  
PLEASE READ THIS!!! IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!  
  
Every single one of my stories along with any and all documents that were related to fan fiction has been deleted from this site. Some sabotaged my account! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!! I cried when I found all of this out. Please help me. I lost three of my most popular stories each had over 100 reviews and one had over 200 reviews!  
  
G2G  
  
GD


	2. Who Will Protect You Now?

Authors' Note: Hey guys! I'm updating isn't it amazing! All right, last chapter was short and mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome. This chapter though will be a bit longer and have a lot more of Harry in it. These are some things you're going to need to know if you read my story, remember I said this story has **ELEMENTS** of book five. 

**_The fight with the Death Eaters when Dudly was around happened but Dudly got a broken arm. Harry didn't get the letter from the ministry until much later. The trail didn't occur until the first week of school instead of during the summer. Harry wasn't able to get to the Black's Estate until MUCH later, though he still spent Christmas there. The knife that Sirius gave Harry was Lost, but Harry found again shortly after he broke the mirror. The promise that the OotP made in the end of the book has been broken. This will be explained later. _**

If anything else comes up that doesn't fit or that you don't get, just say it in a review and I will explain it if I can or tell you in what chapter it will be explained in.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**__**

*~*~* Last Time *~*~*

"What's so funny girl?" The gray-eyed man sneered at her.  
  
The raven-haired miko however didn't get a chance to respond as a defining roar sounded through their ears. Most covered their ears, including the strange man with the demon aura, yet Kagome stood tall and still. She suddenly felt the snake's demon hold on her slacken, then she was pulled into a strong yet comforting embrace with a red clothed figure. A few feet away Kagome could see what remained of the two demons.  
  
"Damn it Kagome I can't let you go anywhere with you getting yourself into trouble can I?" Inuyasha said jokingly yet seriously at the same time.  
  
Kagome decided not to answer and buried herself into Inuyasha's safe embrace. Inuyasha had one hand around her waist while the other was holding the Tetsusaiga threateningly at the strange man. He growled out at him and was about to attack when he disappeared into a flash of light.  
  
The light temporarily blinded every one, once everyone had regained his or her senses Inuyasha spoke, "Care to explain what happened Kagome?"  
  
**_~* Hogwarts *~_**  
  
The door to Albus Dumbledor's office flung open as an elderly woman in dark green robes and matching hat strolled in.  
  
"Albus, the Dark Lord launched an attack on muggle Tokyo. They've found them Albus."

****

*~*~* Continuation *~*~*

The cramp room was dark; the only light came from beneath the door and from the old battered watch that adorned his wrist. He was huddled up in the farthest corner of the small room, if a cupboard under the stairs could count as a room. Dark, wild ebony hair fell across his face and slightly over his knees, which was currently hiding his face from view and had his arms wrapped around them. His glasses were once again broken, as a crack was present on his right lens; dark emerald eyes that seemed cloudy and unfocused stared out of them. 

It was July 31st. 

1:09 a.m. in the morning as the thunder from the raging storm outside crashed.

The boy didn't flinch as the thunder crashed and the lighting cracked. 

He couldn't even hear the storm that had been raging for the hour and nine minutes. 

He couldn't feel the pain of the black and blue bruises and shallow cuts that adorned his pale flesh.

He couldn't feel the tears that welled up in his burning eyes. 

He couldn't feel his fingernails dig deep into the flesh of his palms, nor did he feel the slight trickle of blood that flowed down from the small half circle cuts.

He couldn't any physical pain, as he had become accustomed to it.

This doesn't that he could feel pain, because the pain he felt was a thousand times worse than any man made or magical pain.

He felt angry.

Hatred.

Abandoned.

Disgusted.

And most of all betrayed.

He was angry with himself for always putting his friends and loved ones in danger.

He felt hatred toward the man who started all of this almost sixteen years ago. 

He felt abandoned by the very people who were suppose to protect him left him with an abusive family. 

He felt disgusted with himself for having these feelings and letting every one down.

But above all, he felt betrayed. Betrayed by his friends, his loved ones, by fate, even by God himself. He felt as if the fates were laughing at his 'life'. He felt damned to walk this life and all of eternity alone and betrayed. The anger inside of him burned brighter.

'Damn. Damn this world. Damn Voldemort. Damn that stupid prophecy. Damn this scar. Damn this hell of a life.' His mind yelled, though no one could hear. Emerald eyes darkened into a deep dark green. 

It was all because of that prophecy. It had caused his Godfather's early death. It had caused his parents death. It had caused him this life. A life of nothing but pain. Nothing but pain and torment. What had he done to disserve this? What had he done to disserve the lighting bolt shaped scar that decorated his forehead?

He had done nothing. His eyes darkened farther as he reached up a hand and roughly touched the scar. It was what made him famous, what had made him Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. His face twisted into a snarl. He hated this. He hated all of this pain. All of this pain that was caused by that prophecy and Voldemort. 

'Why couldn't Voldemort have chosen Neville instead?' Immediately after thinking this he regretted it. Harry wouldn't wish his life on any one, not even Voldemort. Neville had already been through enough any way. What, with his parents being brought to insanity due to the Death Eater's torture. 

His life was his own fault. He had come to this realization shortly after returning for the Hogwarts express. He was the one who had been born on the last day of July, he was the one who brought his friends into the chambers under the trap door that the three headed dog Fluffy guarded in their first year. He was the reason Hermione had gotten petrified during their second year. He was had let scabbors, better known as Peter Pettigrew live in their third year. He was the reason why Voldemort had come back in his own body and the reason why Cedric was now dead in his fourth year. He was the reason why Sirius died in his fifth year.

__

Sirius.

Just his name brought tears to Harry's eyes, which joined the now flowing stream of tears down his cheeks and face. If Sirius was still alive he would have made sure that the Dursleys never laid a finger on him. Sirius would have made him smile in these dark times. 

__

But he was dead.

Harry had refused to believe it for the longest time. That is, until his Uncle Vernon had said that if Sirius really did care about Harry, he would have taken him away from this place, and back to his home with those **_'freaks'_** during one of Harry's **_'punishment'_** sessions. He had refused to cry in front of his uncle, so Harry waited until he had gotten to his cupboard to cry his heart out.

Harry grew even more depressed as the hours passed. His so-called friends had not owled him once. Not even for his birthday. At least last year he had gotten short letters, though they weren't descriptive nor had they gone into much detail, but Harry was glad to have heard from his friends. He had heard nothing from the wizarding world since he had left it at the end of June. 

Harry though, couldn't think on it any more as he heard the tall tale **'thump'** **'thump'** coming from above him as some plaster fell around him. Dudly was awake and soon the whole family would be too. With a sigh, Harry rubbed his eyes, which had long since shed its last tear. He was even sure if he could cry any more. 

Dudly banged loudly on the door and yelled for Harry to get up and make his breakfast. Harry got up with out a word and trudged to the kitchen to make breakfast for the overly eager Dudly. 

With in fifteen minutes the rest of the Dursley family had come down for breakfast. The pig-like Vernon sat at the head of the table reading the newspaper and commenting on how stupid some of the controversial subjects were and how he could easily fix them if he was part of the government. Aunt Petunia, who resembled a horse with her long neck perfect for spying on neighbors, was fussing over her Dudly-kins as she switched between glaring at Harry and drinking some of the tea that Harry had placed on the table. Dudly was just making a fuss over how long Harry was taking to make breakfast.

Harry amazingly, at least in his mind, had breakfast done within ten minutes of everyone sitting down. The emerald-eyed wizard placed a mountain of eggs, bacon, sausage, hot cakes, and fruits on Vernon and Dudly's plate and an average size for his aunt. He stood off in the corner as he waited for his relatives eat their breakfast not taking any notice to Harry. 

They talked over breakfast about what car to get Dudly for his birthday. Harry stood staring off into the distance thinking about anything but his overriding hunger pains. His bulky hand-me-down cloths hid most of his overly skinny body; he had barely gotten fed at all during this summer on of his _'**punishments**'_. His pale skin stretched over his ribs making them clearly visible, he had grown only half an inch so far but it only caused him more pain as his body protested its need for food. 

Harry was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice that his Uncle Vernon was yelling at him to clean up the mess in the kitchen until Dudly threw a half eaten apple at the wizard. Harry hadn't the time to dodge it as the apple speed at his face colliding with his forehead where his scar was. Out of reflex he brought a hand up to his head and felt his scar oozing out a thick liquid. Pulling his hand back he saw blood marring his palm, with an angry glare to Dudly, on he was sure to regret later Harry asked what they wanted.

"Go clean up the mess in the kitchen boy, and don't break anything." Uncle Vernon said harshly and wobbled to the TV room with Dudly in tow and Aunt Petunia going outside to 'garden'. 

Harry, with out a word, went to his task. He cleaned up around the kitchen and was doing the dishes as Dudly came in bored from watching TV.

"What do you want Dudly." Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Nothing." Dudly replied with a sneer.

Harry knew he was planning something in that fat head of his and was proven right when he suddenly grabbed one of the clean plates Harry had washed. With a twisted smile Dudly dropped the plate causing it to shatter on the floor. Harry stood still as he was sure that everyone in the house could hear it and soon he would hear his uncle stomping through the door to **_'punish'_** him.

"Dad!" Dudly yelled in a taunting voice, "Harry broke one of mum's plate!" 

Harry glared hard at Dudly, but did nothing as he heard his uncle coming. He felt his uncle's beefy hand wrap in a bone crushing grip and drag him down to the cellar; all along the way Uncle Vernon was screaming about ungrateful brats and no good freaks and Dudly was smiling at his accomplishment.

Uncle Vernon continued to yell as scream as he threw Harry into the cement wall with crush force. Harry yelp from the pain, but did nothing more. 

"Ungrateful bastard!" A punch to his midsection, causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

"We sheltered you!" a slap to the face, " We gave you food and cloths." Two kicks, one to his head and one to his arm. "And you give us nothing but trouble!" a kick to his ribs and he heard a sickening **_crack _**and a sudden pain shot throughout his whole body.

"No body wanted you, so we took you in out of the kindness of our hearts!" A kick to his back sent him crashing to the floor, his head connecting violently with the floor.

"No body wants you now!" A kick to the face.

"You ungrateful bastard! I want you gone before tomorrow morning or so help me I'll kill you!" Uncle Vernon finished by pulling up Harry's head by his hair and slapping so fiercely in the face that it caused his head to once again crash violently against the cement wall effectively knocking him unconscious. As Uncle Vernon walked up the staircase a thick trickle of blood made its way from Harry's mouth to the floor. 

With no one around to see it, Harry's scar flashed a dark red that surrounding his body. But just as quickly as it came it faded and darkness once again surrounded Harry. A small voice called out in the darkness.

**__**

"Who is here to protect me now?" it went unanswered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up a short time after dark had fallen. He struggled to get up as his entire body was hurt, especially his ribs. He was sure one was broken or at least cracked during his Uncle's onslaught. Thinking of his uncle made Harry snarl in hate. He knew his uncle would make good on the threat of killing if he didn't leave and as much as he wanted to leave this life, he wouldn't give his uncle the pleasure of killing him. That was reserved for Voldemort……… **_or himself_**.

Harry trudged up the stairs and back to his cupboard, a very painful journey. He reached his cupboard and grabbed his only cloak, which could cover his entire body and his wand as everything else had been taken by Dumbledor when he left the station. With as much care as he could, the underage wizard pulled the cloak on, and with his wand in hand left # 4 Pivet Drive for what he hoped to be for good.

Harry walked into the night, not knowing where he was walking or where he would go. He didn't notice two dark crimson eyes watching his every movement. He was lost in thoughts of where to go. For all he knew he was walking toward a better life.

_ ****_

Or his death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Sorry about there not being any Inuyasha action in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next chapter!

**__**

Response to Reviews:

****

Geminia: Thanks for the compliment! I know a lot of people like H/R and H/G but I've seen so many of those and I've never seen a H/HR in an x-over with Inuyasha so I wanted to try something new. ^_^

****

InvisibleRain: Thank you for your sympathy. I really appreciate it. Thanks for saying that this I original! That's one of my most favorite complements!

****

jasmines: * blushes* Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. ^.^

****

muffin lover: Thank you so much!

**onefromlalaland:** Thank you, I'm glad you like this fic. 

Thank you for the reviews! PLZ review more!

G2G

GD


	3. Reaction

Author's Note: Okay, my friend pressured me into writing up the next chapter to this story. So you should either worship Nau Nau or you should hunt her down and kill her. I think that the second choice would be a lot better! ^.^ If Nau Nau is reading this all I have to say is AHHHHHHHHHHH! That is all.

~*Chapter 1*~

"Damn it Kagome I can't let you go anywhere with you getting yourself into trouble can I?" Inuyasha said jokingly yet seriously at the same time.

Kagome decided not to answer and buried herself into Inuyasha's safe embrace. Inuyasha had one hand around her waist while the other was holding the Tetsusaiga threateningly at the strange man. He growled out at him and was about to attack when he disappeared into a flash of light.

The light temporarily blinded every one, once everyone had regained his or her senses Inuyasha spoke, "Care to explain what happened Kagome?"

~* Hogwarts *~

The door to Albus Dumbledor's office flung open as an elderly woman in dark green robes and matching hat strolled in.

"Albus, the Dark Lord launched an attack on muggle Tokyo. They've found them Albus."

~* Last Time*~

With no one around to see it, Harry's scar flashed a dark red that surrounding his body. But just as quickly as it came, it faded and darkness once again surrounded Harry. A small voice called out in the darkness.

****

"Who is here to protect me now?" it went unanswered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up a short time after dark had fallen. He struggled to get up as his entire body was hurt, especially his ribs. He was sure one was broken or at least cracked during his Uncle's onslaught. Thinking of his uncle made Harry snarl in hate. He knew his uncle would make good on the threat of killing if he didn't leave and as much as he wanted to leave this life, he wouldn't give his uncle the pleasure of killing him. That was reserved for Voldemort……… or himself.

Harry trudged up the stairs and back to his cupboard, a very painful journey. He reached his cupboard and grabbed his only cloak, which could cover his entire body and his wand as everything else had been taken by Dumbledor when he left the station. With as much care as he could, the underage wizard pulled the cloak on, and with his wand in hand, left # 4 Pivet Drive for what he hoped to be for good.

Harry walked into the night, not knowing where he was walking or where he would go. He didn't notice two dark crimson eyes watching his every movement. He was lost in thoughts of where to go. For all he knew he was walking toward a better life.

****

Or his death.

~*Continuation*~

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and examined Kagome. First he used his sense of smell to try and detect any foreign sent on her or to detected any more blood on her other than the still bleed gash on her cheek. 

Finding nothing but the scent of her exhaustion, Inuyasha continued his search with his sight and quickly looked her over before any one became suspicious of what he was doing. Once again he found nothing but the gash on her cheek and he decided that he would focus on that would as it was the most serious other than exhaustion. 

Kagome had stayed still throughout her hanyou's examination as she knew what he doing and she was use to his over protectiveness. Though if the Inu hanyou was ever confronted by any one but Kagome on the subject, he'd either hack the poor victim into pieces or rigidly deny it. She was so tired that she felt like she could collapse into his arms and sleep for the next week, but she knew Inuyasha would throw a fit if she tried to sleep so soon after being attacked.

Inuyasha brought up a clawed hand to her right cheek were the laceration lay. She barely flinched as his careful hand touched. The silver haired man growled to himself. _That damn bastard was able to hurt Kagome and I did nothing to stop it! Damn it what kind of protector am I?_ His thoughts stopped there as he decided to berate himself later, now it was time to focus on Kagome.

The hanyou brought his hand back to about an inch from his face. His growled as he saw her crimson blood stain his hand; he nearly snarled, as he smelled the blood and found it infected by another presence. Abruptly he brought his other hand up and slashed his palm causing some of Kagome's classmates to grimace.

Inuyasha watched as his blood mingled with the drying blood of Kagome that was still on his hand. Once again Inuyasha laid his hand on Kagome's cheek, mixing their blood. Kagome closed her eyes as the familiar sensation off Inuyasha's blood healing her wound flowed through out her body.

Once he was sure that enough of his blood had gotten into the laceration, Inuyasha pulled his hand away and allowed his own self-inflected wound to heal. Kagome's own wound had already healed itself. The hanyou cleaned off the blood that still remained with the sleeve of his fire rat haori.

"Stupid wench, getting into trouble seems to be a hobby of yours." Inuyasha said as he removed his sleeve from her face.

Before Kagome could respond though another voice rang out, "Get away from that **_freak_** Higurashi!"

Inuyasha snapped around to the voice and snarled, furious that someone would dare challenge his claim as her protector. What he saw was one boy standing in front of a group of girls. There was something about the boy that annoyed him, almost as if he knew him from somewhere. He pushed Kagome behind him hoping to obscure the boy's view.

"Hojo-kun," Kagome started, "Inuyasha would never hurt me." 

"But Higurashi that…that thing just ripped apart those demons with his bare hands." Hojo argued.

"He was doing it to protect me! He saved your life! You should be thanking him, not condemning to act like those demons!" the miko was getting angry.

"Kagome-chan! That thing's not even human! Look! He even has dog ears!" Yuki voiced.

Inuyasha's snarl grew into a fierce growl and he dropped his ears, pressing them against his skull. 

"He could be another one of- of those things! He can kill you Kagome-chan and he can kill us!" This time it was Eri who voiced her fears.

"No!" Kagome stubbornly stated, "Inuyasha would never hurt anyone that hadn't hurt us or anyone that proved to be a danger to us! He will never harm me or his friends!"

"Don't bother Kagome." Inuyasha with drew from his rage, "They will never understand. They only see what hey want to see, and now they see something that they can direct their hate too." 

"Inuyasha." Kagome wanted to say more but she could find no words to comfort him.

"Higurashi-san, please move back here. I've already the police they will be here in a few moments. Just come back here and let the police handle everything from here." Kagome's teacher coaxed moving her hand to and fro for her to move back towards the group. 

__

'No! If the police come and they find Inuyasha, he'll be taken away from me. He'd be captured and studied. No I won't let that happen!' Kagome thought as she pushed herself from behind Inuyasha and moved towards her classmate. 

Inuyasha nearly reached out to grab her, but he held himself steady_' She would never leave me. She promised to stay by my side_.'

"How many times do I have to repeat myself! I already said that Inuyasha would never hurt any one else or me he was provoked!" Kagome shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Higurashi-san please!" Mrs. Hakaria once again tried to coax. 

Inuyasha snarled once again and pushed Kagome to his side, "Damn you idiots! I protect Kagome! She is mine and mine only to protect! So either accept it or move on with your stupid lives!" 

Kagome was startled to say the least at Inuyasha's proclamation, though her classmates and teacher seemed to be even more flabbergasted than she was. Once she got over the shock the raven-haired miko smiled at her hanyou in agreement. 

It appeared as if they were going to argue more about Kagome's safety, even after Inuyasha's proclamation, but any argument that may have broken was quieted as a sudden popping sound filled the air. Then three people appeared, the two men were in ordinary clothing and the one older woman was in a dark green mid-evil European style dress; the two for mentioned had cloaks that covered their body from the chest down. The woman seemed to be as old as Kaede or older, while the two men seemed to be in their thirties. 

The men spread out and pointed two stick-like wands at the students. The word _'obliviate' _filled the air and strange lights flew from the wands and went towards the students and teacher. Inuyasha and Kagome were unable to witness any more because the older woman had made her way to them. The Inu hanyou pushed his charged behind him once again in a protective stance.

"Calm yourself young man." The woman spoke in an authoritative tone of speech.

Inuyasha did nothing to calm down. "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"My named is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, which you will learn about at a more convenient time, but for now I need you two to come with me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Author's Note: Okay Nau Nau told me to end it here so you can hunt her down, bleed her dry, burn her alive, drown her, keep her in Spanish Class for the next eternity with out me, gut her like a fish, take away all of her good chocolate and only give her **MOLDY **milk chocolate, and then leave her in Spanish Class (hell). I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT!!! I promise that the next chapter will be longer and it will have both Inuyasha and Harry in it. I can't promise that they will meet though. ^.^

**__**

Review Response:

InvisibleRain: You're right about something drastic happening with the Order. This something won't be revealed for like ever, but when it does I can guarantee you will be surprised. ^.^

Nau Nau: You're gonna have a ton of people on your ass for making me stop this chapter before it was really done. SHUT UP!!!! (about the type-o)

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: I love Harry angst and I love when people feel sorry for him. I love those coupling too, I hope to be able to put some Ginny and Draco in this story. 

Yahsa- Inuyasha's- Twin- Sister: Thank you! I hope you don't hate me for this crappy chapter.

bludandy: I'm happy that you think that this is different, that's one of the best compliments you can ever give me. I love being different! 

Little Witch: I think that what happened in OoP was coming to them. But I wish Sirius hadn't died! I'm gonna cry now! Whaaaaaa!!!!

Kitsune- Chan: Thanks for telling me about the mix up with your name, it confused me to know what to call you I haven't really read that many fics where Harry is abused by the Dursleys, so I thought that this would be a good twist. Your gonna have wait like two or three chapters before they meet, Sorry! @.@ 

Nau Nau: You're stupid! Go to Spanish Class and BURN WITH THE CANTALOUPE!!!!

Eden's Echo: I hope I didn't disappoint you with the real chapter three, I know how crappy it is.

Starfury: Is this soon enough? I don't think so. ^.^;


	4. Among Wizards and Failures

Author's Note: Okay this is really rare for me to update so soon and without updating my other stories, so don't expect this too often. I just got a huge inspiration rush and I needed to write it down……. That and Nau Nau demanded it of me. *sweat drops*… anyway I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!!

Alright , I just wanted to let you guys know that the first few chapters weren't as good as I would have liked them to be so I might rewrite them in the future and I'd like for you guys to give me some suggestions. If you have any questions about this or other chapters please ask me in a review or e-mail me at gemini1090 @hotmail.com ignore the space.

                        ~* **_Last Time _***~

Inuyasha snarled once again and pushed Kagome to his side, "Damn you idiots! I protect Kagome! She is mine and mine only to protect! So either accept it, or move on with your stupid lives!" 

Kagome was startled to say the least at Inuyasha's proclamation, though her classmates and teacher seemed to be even more flabbergasted than she was. Once she got over the shock the raven-haired miko smiled at her hanyou in agreement. 

It appeared as if they were going to argue more about Kagome's safety, even after Inuyasha's proclamation, but any argument that may have broken was quieted as a sudden popping sound filled the air. Then three people appeared, the two men were in ordinary clothing and the one older woman was in a dark green mid-evil European style dress; the two for mentioned had cloaks that covered their body from the chest down. The woman seemed to be as old as Kaede or older, while the two men seemed to be in their thirties. 

The men spread out and pointed two stick-like wands at the students. The word _'obliviate' _filled the air and strange lights flew from the wands and went towards the students and teacher. Inuyasha and Kagome were unable to witness any more because the older woman had made her way to them. The Inu hanyou pushed his charged behind him once again in a protective stance.

"Calm yourself young man." The woman spoke in an authoritative tone of speech.

Inuyasha did nothing to calm down. "Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"My named is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor and Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, which you will learn about at a more convenient time, but for now I need you two to come with me."

                        ~* **_Continuation _***~

Inuyasha looked disgruntled, who was this woman too come and make demands to them? Kagome stood behind him with a perplexed look on her face. For a moment she took her eyes off of the strange woman and turned her attention back to her classmates. 

"Inuyasha!" the girl exclaimed as she watched the two men that had accompanied the women use some type of charm on her classmate; they became unusually still and dazed. Kagome switched her gaze back to the old woman, confused and upset she asked, "What are you doing to them?"

"Only what has too be done. Now we must hurry the spell will wear off in a few moments." McGonagall saw that Kagome was about to argue. "I assure that no harm will be done to them. All that we are doing is erasing their memory of this most unfortunate incident. Now come we must be off." 

Inuyasha spoke this time. "Why should we go with you?"

"Stay then. But I warn you that even if they don't remember your fight, they will still react the same way as they did before. Muggles tend to hate what they do not understand." McGonagall held out her hand. In it there was a small piece of candy; a lemon drop as it appeared. "Come on now; put your hand on the candy and we will be on our way."

For a moment both Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her as if she had gone mad. Then with much hesitation, they extended their hand and placed them upon the candy. 

Suddenly they both heard a 'popping' sound and a strong pull on their naval as they were pulled through to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they had stopped moving Inuyasha shook his head to regain some of his senses. He **_NEVER_** wanted to do that again. It left his senses distorted and he would be vulnerable once they had stopped. His ears swiveled around as his eyes searched their present location. To his left there was a wide, vast forest that was teeming with life and reeked of magic. The forest was impressive, though not as impressive as his forest back in Sengoku Jidia. 

To his right there was an enormous castle that shone with a living aura that screamed to be noticed. The castle was old, much older than any of the other castles he had seen while traveling with his mother, and on his own travels. The castle had large green vines growing on one side of a wall, while the other side was barren except for the occasional dead vine limb. 

'_Odd_' he thought to himself. The inu hanyou moved to investigate, but was stopped as the strange old woman spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I know that you both must have many questions and I assure that they will be answered in time, but for now you will need to follow me." Her authoritative tone left no room for argument. She spun on her heel sharply before walking towards the castle. 

Before he followed Inuyasha whispered to Kagome, "Stay behind me until we know what is going on." She nodded and fell into step behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome marveled at her surroundings. She had never been in a castle before and this was a huge treat for her. The sun was shinning brightly through the rows of pillars that separated them from the outside world. _'Wow, this is just like a picture you would fine in a book.'_ She thought as she walked with Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to be more preoccupied by the woman that was leading them; a scowl was etched onto his face. 

He was on the defensive. His stone splitting claws were drawn at his side ready for any and all attacks. The dog like ears that adorned the top of his end took in every sound, waiting for any clue of an ambush or attack. The only thing that didn't move on him was his eyes, as they were fastened to the aged McGonagall. Subtly, Kagome extended her aura to barely touch his. She had always known that her presence at times would calm the temperamental hanyou, but this was the first time she had ever tried this trick. It had the desired effect as he calmed down a bit. 

There were many twisted and turns that they went through as McGonagall led them through the grand castle. To both Inuyasha and Kagome the castle seemed to have been whispering to them, telling them of past tales and adventures. Inuyasha had chosen to ignore the whispers, favoring to remain on the defensive. Kagome how ever listened to the stories, though she could only hear bits and peaces. 

The castle spoke about two boys; one that had long left a man, and the other who was learning how deal with being a man. Both had grown up much too fast and led troubled lives, though the eldest one seemed to be the cause of the younger one's grief. It told her of how a great beast had invaded its walls and hunted down the castle's children, succeeding in killing only one. Yet, that one had been one too many. It also spoke of the glorious day when the younger man had destroyed the beast and saved its children. 

But then it told Kagome of how the older one had been abandoned by the ones that were suppose to care for him. Hate and spite had begun to infest in his heart. It had caused his once good heart to fester and it became black. So to get back at the ones he had thought responsible for his pain, he had created the beast and had planned on using it to kill them. Fortunately things had not gone as planned.

Kagome strained her ears to listen as the voices began to trail off, but gave up as the woman stopped in front of a stone statue of a griffin. Inuyasha stood tensely as the woman paused before turning to face them. 

"Through here you will meet the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He will explain the current situation to you and you may ask him your questions." Kagome nodded in understanding from behind her silver hanyou protector. Inuyasha just remained as he was. 

With a small grin Professor McGonagall moved back towards the statue. "Cranberry Cream."

With a sudden lurch the statue moved, it slowly spun around clockwise as it rose. Inuyasha placed his arm in front of Kagome to prevent her from moving. Once the statue had stopped, he took in a deep breath of air. The sent of dust and old wood filled his lungs. With another whiff of air he could make out the sent of an old man, a _very_ old man. The sent of fire and a bird were mixed in as well. 

"Bujina, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. McGonagall had walked off while the statue was rising.   
(Is it safe Inuyasha?)

Inuyasha paused for a moment, he had learned not to take any chances of how strong his opponent may be long ago, but he decided that if these humans were going to try to harm them then they would have done something by now. "Hai, but stay behind me."

With an irritated, yet understanding, sigh Kagome nodded.

The inu hanyou walked up the spiral stairs with his charge behind him. When they reached the top they saw a large wooden door that had been swung open. Beyond the doorway the saw a large dome shaped room. Painted pictures of men and woman dressed in robes and unusual hats ornamented the walls. The young miko was astonished by the pictures. They were moving! They had been moving round in their own frames and some had even moved to other canvases in order to carry on their conversations. All of their speaking stopped as they spotted the inu hanyou and his miko, some had even bowed. It seemed as if this all belonged in a movie or a book. 

Inuyasha was still on guard. He could still smell the old man, yet he could see no living creature other than a fire bird that rested upon its perch.  "Come out old man." Inuyasha gruffly, some what rudely, spoke.

A man decked out in a dark purple robe and pointy hat walked out from the shadows above the stairs. "I did not realize that I would be entertaining a Halfling, no offence intended." The man was well into his late life, much older than Kaede by his scent. He wore his long age white hair and beard majestically. The sparkle in his blue eyes was kind, but Inuyasha could make out a world's load of secret hidden within them. He didn't trust him in the slightest.

"And what's it to you?" Inuyasha once again spoke out rudely. Kagome nudged him in his side; her actions got her a glare from the hanyou. The glare was met by one of her own.

The man chuckled slightly, unfazed by the rude Halfling. He walked over to his desk and took a seat, with a wave of his hand a royal red chair popped up behind each of his two guests. "Please take a seat."

Kagome hesitated for a moment before she politely declined. Inuyasha just shook his head. The seats seemed to melt into the ground with another wave of Dumbledore's hand. (1) 

"I am sure that you two are wondering what is going on." 

A 'hell yeah' was heard from Inuyasha. 

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I hope that I will be able to help you during the time that you will be staying with us."

"What do you mean 'staying with us' Dumbledore-san?" Kagome broke in.

"What I mean Miss….." 

"Higurashi Kagome." She bowed. "This is Inuyasha." He 'feh-ed'. 

"What I mean Ms. Higurashi is that we are in need of your help and it would seem that you are in need of ours." 

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared blankly at him. "What do you mean that we need your help? I don't remember asking for any." The hanyou alleged.

"Mr. Inuyasha-"

"Just Inuyasha." 

His eyes sparkled even more. "Inuyasha then, it would seem as though the dark lord has targeted you and Kagome."

"Dark Lord?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, we do not speak his name. (2)" Dumbledore watched as Kagome looked perplexed while Inuyasha seemed exasperated.

"If you don't speak his name, what do you call him?" Kagome looked towards the headmaster.

"He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-who." 

"That's stupid." Inuyasha spoke. "If you're afraid to speak a name then what chance do you have of facing the actual threat?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I agree. Unfortunately most of the wizarding world does not. They are terrified by what he has done in the past and they fear what his name may provoke." 

"Feh, if they are afraid of just this guy's name, then they should be more worried about how they will fight him face to face." Inuyasha said with feigned boredom. 

Kagome nodded in agreement. "They won't get any where by being afraid." If she had learned anything in Sengoku Jidai it was that.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with merriment.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Voldemort. He has caused great pain to both the wizarding world and the muggle world." 

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people, Ms. Higurashi."

"You may call me Kagome, Dumbledore-san." 

"Kagome then. As I was saying Voldemort has caused much grief and turmoil. A war has been going on against him, but it is a secret to the muggles.  For years we fought against him, but one night almost fifteen years ago he disappeared. Many of us myself not included though, thought he was gone, but it appears that I was right. He returned about two years ago and has been in hiding ever since. But now it seems as if he has made an alliance with a most disturbing creature. From what we know he calls himself Naraku-"

"That bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "I knew that I smelled his disgusting scent coming into this world. Shimatta." (Damn it)

"He must have been the one that sent those youkai after me." Kagome reasoned much quieter than the enraged hanyou.

"So I was right when I assumed you knew him." Dumbledore leaned forward his chair. "Why, if you don't mind me asking, would he be after you Kagome?"

Sparing a glance to Inuyasha for assurance, Kagome then stated, "He seeks a special jewel that was shattered about two years ago. It can grant him a wish and knowing him it would to be a full youkai. The shards though, also grant the user a drastic increase of power. We've been fighting Naraku to gain the shards so that we can purify the entire jewel and render it useless and thus safe. And as far as I know I am the only miko around, so that means that I am the only one that can see the shards."

"Interesting." Dumbledore muttered to himself. He was quiet for a few moments, almost ass if he was struggling to some to a decision. "What I am going to ask you could decide the outcome of this war. So I ask will you help us defeat Naraku and Voldemort."

Kagome nodded. 

Inuyasha though spoke, "We will defeat Naraku, but Voldemort is your problem not ours."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in warning.

"That is quiet alright Kagome. We are grateful for any help we can get." Dumbledore assured. "But if you are to help us you will need the knowledge of witchcraft."

"I thought that only certain people possess the ability to do magic." Kagome said, recalling how he had said that there were people who possessed no magic. 

"But you both possess magic, granted that it is not as trained in the certain aspects that are needed for this war. I am surprised that you two didn't receive your letters to go to a Wizarding school. Japan usually starts its schooling at fifteen." 

Kagome blushed as she realized that the reason she had not gotten her letter was more than likely because she had not been in this time period on her birthday. Instead she was meeting, awakening, and binding her hanyou protector. 

"To make up for the time it would take for you to learn what is needed I am going to cast a spell." At this Inuyasha growled, "Don't worry you'll only get a slight headache, other than that all that I am doing is transferring some information from me to you."

"Won't you forget it then?" Kagome asked concerned.

Smiling Dumbledore said, "No, it is just like copying the information and transferring it to your mind. I will be giving you enough information for you two to start your sixth year." Professor Dumbledore held up his wand and muttered; **_"_**_Transferous Texus**" **_and a pale blue light shot out of it and hit both Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Within an instant they knew the basics of magic that the students learned in first year to the information that the OWLS covered in their fifth year. As Dumbledore had said, they both got a headache; although it was far from small, it soon dissipated.

Once the transferring spell had been completed Dumbledore addressed another matter, "Inuyasha, I am afraid that we will have to change your appearance while you attend school."

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the daze that was left. "What? Why?"

"While our students may be a bit more tolerant that the outside world, I fear that your appearance would bring more trouble than needed. I will have Professor Snape brew a _polyjuice_ potion for you."

"Feh I don't need a stupid potion to change my appearance Nihon-go (old man)." Inuyasha said. He was unable to withhold a grimace as he remembered what the potion tasted like from his borrowed memories.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked beating Dumbledore.

With a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha stood back and closed his eyes. Soon his dog like ears began to move down the sides of his head and form into more human like ears. His claws shorted to a normal human's length, though they were still sharp and hard. Even his fangs shortened so that they would barely brush against his lips. He opened his eyes to see an amazed Kagome and Dumbledore.

"Inuyasha how were you able to do that?" Dumbledore questioned. The boy could have been like Tonks and be able to change his appearance, a metamorphmagus as it was called, but that would require actual training by a wizard or witch that was familiar with it. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've always been able to do it." He said no more on the subject.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will let you two go then. Serverus will take to the _Leaky Cauldron_ were you can stay until Hagrid comes back. Hagrid will take you to get your school supplies and robes. I will send all the information you'll need by owl in a few days."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded then left the room to wait for Serverus Snape.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A hunched over figure stumbled across the alley. He had been walking for two days with nothing to eat or drink except the rain that fell around him. Most of his shallower cuts were almost healed, but the deeper ones were an angry red. His skin was pale and his black hair was limp on his head, while bloodied hands clutched the brick wall that supported him. The cloak he wore was heavy with rain and was cold from the frigid air that was unusual for this time of year. 

Unable to support himself any longer, he fell to the ground behind a cluster of wet cardboard boxes. His chest was exposed as his cloak fanned around his pathetic body. The rain outlined his prone figure as he gazed up to the clouded heavens. A large break in his shirt exposed a fair of his skin which was fitted against bone; much of that skin was either black and blue or the yellow green of a fading bruise. 

He was so tired.

All he wanted was too sleep.

He gazed up to the heavens; a small patch of sky had cleared to reveal a small cluster of stars.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"I can't go on. I'm sorry Sirius. I'm sorry that I am such a failure." He whispered into the night, "Maybe I can catch a glimpse of you in heaven." His pale, once vibrant, green eyes closed as his head rolled to the side.

Above him, a star faded from the heavens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

**_1. The seats seemed to melt into the ground with another wave of his hand_**: Dumbledore was using a bit of wandless magic. I'll explain more of this later on in the story.

**_2. Yes, we do not speak his name:_** Dumbledore was testing them to see what their reaction would be to being afraid to Voldemort's name. He also thought that they may have heard of him or Naraku as they seemed to be after Kagome.

Author's Note: I love that ending. I hope it wasn't too bad of a cliffy! Remember that if you review I'll update faster.

**_Review Responses:_**

****

Sorry I don't have any time for them, but I promise that they will be in the next chapter!

G2G

GD  
   


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Long time so see uh? It's been like almost two months, oh well. Sorry if I kept some of you waiting but like I've said before I have no idea when I am able to update next so please bare with me.

-_**Last Time**- _

"What I am going to ask you could decide the outcome of this war. So I ask will you help us defeat Naraku and Voldemort."

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha though spoke, "We will defeat Naraku, but Voldemort is your problem not ours."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in warning.

"That is quiet alright Kagome. We are grateful for any help we can get." Dumbledore assured. "But if you are to help us you will need the knowledge of witchcraft."

"I thought that only certain people possess the ability to do magic." Kagome said, recalling how he had said that there were people who possessed no magic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore addressed another matter, "Inuyasha, I am afraid that we will have to change your appearance while you attend school."

Inuyasha shook his head to clear the daze that was left. "What? Why?"

"While our students may be a bit more tolerant that the outside world, I fear that your appearance would bring more trouble than needed. I will have Professor Snape brew a _polyjuice_ potion for you."

"Feh I don't need a stupid potion to change my appearance Nihon-go (old man)." Inuyasha said. He was unable to withhold a grimace as he remembered what the potion tasted like from his borrowed memories.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, beating the curious Dumbledore.

With a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha stood back and closed his eyes. Soon his dog like ears began to move down the sides of his head and form into more human like ears. His claws shorted to a normal human's length, though they were still sharp and hard. Even his fangs shortened so that they would barely brush against his lips. He opened his eyes to see an amazed Kagome and Dumbledore.

"Inuyasha how were you able to do that?" Dumbledore questioned. The boy could have been like Tonks and be able to change his appearance, a metamorphmagus as it was called, but that would require actual training by a wizard or witch that was familiar with it.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I've always been able to do it."

----------------------------

A hunched over figure stumbled across the alley. He had been walking for two days with nothing to eat or drink except the rain that fell around him. Most of his shallower cuts were almost healed, but the deeper ones were an angry red. His skin was pale and his black hair was limp on his head, while bloodied hands clutched the brick wall that supported him. The cloak he wore was heavy with rain and was cold from the frigid air that was unusual for this time of year.

Unable to support himself any longer, he fell to the ground behind a cluster of wet cardboard boxes. His chest was exposed as his cloak fanned around his pathetic body. The rain outlined his prone figure as he gazed up to the clouded heavens. A large break in his shirt exposed a fair of his skin which was fitted against bone; much of that skin was either black and blue or the yellow green of a fading bruise.

He was so tired.

All he wanted was too sleep.

He gazed up to the heavens; a small patch of sky had cleared to reveal a small cluster of stars.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"I-I can't go on. I'm s-sorry Sirius. I-I'm sorry that I am s-such a failure." He whispered into the night, "Maybe I can catch a glimpse of you in heaven." His pale, once vibrant, green eyes closed as his head rolled to the side.

Above him, a star faded from the heavens.

-_**Continuation-**_

The famous wizard Albus Dumbledore watched as his two guest (and hopefully new students) left his office. Once they were out of site, Dumbledore put a hand to his to calm the raging pain that threatened to split his skull. This was one of the many side affects he was going to be facing due to the transferring spell. A knock was heard coming from the door and with a shaky voice the old wizard called the person in.

Minerva McGonagall walked into the room and made a noise in the back of her throat as she saw her friend in such a state.

"Oh, Albus you didn't!" She cried out in worry as she made her way to him.

"I'm afraid, Professor McGonagall that it was the fastest and easiest way at the moment."

"Albus just performing that spell once could kill you at your age! And here you go and perform it _twice_!" the professor took out her wand, "I'm taking you to Poppy, she'll know how to deal with this. Honestly couldn't you have thought of-" Dumbledore didn't pay any more attention to the raving Deputy Headmistress, as McGonagall levitated him to the hospital wing.

--------------------------------------

There he was laying on the ground covered head to toe in dirt, blood, and filth. He was soaked by the pouring rain that had stopped only moments before he arrived. Messy black hair that had lost its luster covered most of his face, but the man could still tell who the dead boy in front of him was.

Harry James Potter, last to the Potter line.

"Damn it!" The man roared. He turned his head away, then turned back hoping that the boy would be alive.

Sadly, Harry Potter was still dead.

The man growled. "Damn it all to hell! This wasn't supposed to happen yet! This throws everything out of alignment." He paced around the hero's corpse. Soon his angered pace downgraded to a slow and sorrowed stride. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Harry, you don't deserve it. I'm sorry you can't rest in peace." The man towards the young wizard and placed his hand over the boy's heart. "Forgive me Harry."

A light came from the mysterious man's hand and it began to take a form. The light stretched out in front of the man to form a beautifully crafted blade, in the man's hand an equally beautiful hilt took form. The katana seemed to be centuries old, though it still held a certain mystical beauty. Raising the sword above his head, the man brought it down, slashing across the young wizard's body. A light engulfed the legendary boy.

In less than a minute the light had stopped and Harry was breathing again. His eyes were tightly shut and sweat rolled down his face and arms. The emerald eyed boy's breathing was ragged and if he didn't get his wounds treated soon he would once again die, and that time had not yet come.

With a curse the man walked away from the boy. _Damn all this to hell. How can **they** cause a boy-a **boy-** so much pain?_ But the man had no choice in the matter, he had to find help for the famous young wizard; he had to get help for the boy whose life was little more than hell at the moment, then he had to make the boy live through more lies, betrayals, and pain. _Damn all this._

_----------------------------------------_

Inuyasha and Kagome waited outside of the Headmaster's office for the professor that was to escort them to the_ Leaky Cauldron_. They were both quiet going over what they had just been told in their heads. They were to attend this unusual school, help defeat a murderous wizard, kill Naraku, and take any Shikon shards that he may have.

It was then that Kagome realized something. The Headmaster, Dumbledore was his name, had been speaking to them in English. Kagome had been forced to study it in school and was well versed in the language; however Inuyasha had no knowledge of the language known to Kagome, yet he was able to carry on a conversation with (and insult) the Headmaster.

"Inuyasha do you understand what I'm saying now?" Kagome spoke in English.

"Feh, of course wench." The silver haired hanyou spoke in English also.

"Inuyasha, How are you able to speak in English?" the miko asked.

"English?"

"The language that we are speaking in right now."

"Oh, you mean the Western tongue?" Inuyasha shrugged, "I learned it from my mother while we were traveling."

"While you were traveling……" Kagome was unable to go farther on the matter as a tall man made his way towards them.

Inuyasha instinctively studied the man in front of him with speed. The man was tall with shoulder length greasy black hair, his skin was slightly tinted yellow (most likely from little sun), and his nose was more repulsive than some of the demons he had seen. The man's black eyes looked upon them both with slight distain. His scent reeked of some sort of foul smelling snake that covered the natural scents of herbs and scented smoke that was his own. Inuyasha was sure that the snake scent was that of an enemy, and he immediately distrusted this man.

"You must be the new exchange students from Japan." A nod from Kagome confirmed his suspicions, "I am Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and head of the Slytherin House." Snape paused waiting for them to introduce themselves.

Kagome bowed slightly, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you Professor."

Inuyasha stayed silent, glaring at the man, until Kagome nudged him in the side. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Do you not have a last name boy?" Snape snapped.

The inu hanyou had no idea what he meant by a 'last' name. Why would he need a 'last' name if he already had one?

"He means your family name Inuyasha." Kagome answered his unspoken question.

For a moment Inuyasha considered telling the Professor that it was none of his business, but then reconsidered as he thought that Snape wouldn't recognize the name anyway because of how far (and how long ago) he lived. "Inutaisho.(1)"

As he suspected the Potions Professor hadn't recognized his family name. Kagome however gave him a glance that told him he'd have to explain the name later. The man merely nodded and proceeded to escort them out.

Professor Snape led them through the winding hallways and walkways, to the outdoors. He led them past the spot that they had first arrived, and past a shabby looking hut, and the wizard finally stopped at the edge of the forest that reeked of magic.

With a dramatic swirl of his cape he turned to face the two foreigners. "I have the task of escorting you both to the Leaky Cauldron; however I refuse to go out in public with you both dressed in such a fashion." He looked over Inuyasha's red hakama and haori and Kagome's school uniform complete with the short, green, skirt and matching long sleeved shirt.

Professor Snape took out his wand and muttered an incantation. Inuyasha's clothes transfigured into a replica of what the professor was wearing (black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with a high collar), though the hanyou wasn't wearing a cloak. His sword was still in plain view, but instead of it hanging by his side as it had before it was now in his left hand.

Kagome's outfit consisted of a longer black skirt with dark green and silver lines crossing over each other. The miko had a black vest over a white long sleeved shirt; the vest was outlined in dark green.

They both looked themselves over, and Inuyasha pulled on the uncomfortable high collar. "Feh, how are we suppose to fight in these clothes if we can barely breathe?"

"Mr. Inutaisho, I don't care what the newest fashion for fighting is over in Japan, but I can assure you that once you are _properly_ train in the way of fighting the wizard way, you'll be able to fight easily in those clothes." Snape said with some distain.

Inuyasha growled lightly enough that the professor could barely hear it, but the wizard chose to ignore it. Kagome placed a calming hand the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha backed down and then calmly as possible said, "And then what, _Professor,_ shall we do about Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsusaiga?"

With an irritated sigh, the silver hanyou held up the worn sword sheathed in its scabbard in his hand. "This is Tetsusaiga."

Snape sneered, "Just leave it in the care of the Headmaster I guarantee that you'll get it back at the Welcome Feast if the Headmaster sees fit."

"Iie, we have to keep the Tetsusaiga with us at all times sensei." Kagome said immediately. "It's kind of complicated." The raven haired miko said at Snape's questioning glare.

"Very well Ms. Higurashi." With another wave of his wand and the muttering of another enchantment, Tetsusaiga began to shrink to the size of a large necklace charm. Conjuring up a long silver chain, Snape held it out to the irritated young hanyou.

Attaching the shrunken Tetsusaiga to the chain, Inuyasha held it out in front of him. "How do I make it go back to its original size?"

"Just unsheathe the sword." The potion's master replied plainly.

Inuyasha did so and the old katana and sheathe enlarged to its original size, and then to Snape's astonishment, the katana continued to grow until it resembled an enormous fang. Apparently satisfied by the product of his little experiment, the silver haired hanyou re-sheathed the sword and it shrunk into its charmed state. He pulled the chain and charm over his head.

Snape stared momentarily in awe, before he regained his composure and turned away from the strange boy. Deciding that he wouldn't ask why the decrepit sword had transfigured into a large fang, because he knew that they would either ignore the question or refuse to answer. The professor grabbed a hold of both of them, and then with a somewhat loud '**pop**' they disappeared.

-------------------------------------------

The two teenagers and professor arrived in a back alley Inuyasha once again glanced around to place where they were. The street was empty and had a foul smell of rotted food and stale water, a little ways ahead of them a sign hung off of a rundown building reading The Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape walked ahead of them, causing a small growl to erupt from the half demon's chest. (2) Kagome calmed him grabbing his hand, and then they followed the Potion's Master into the building.   
  
Inside was quite different from the outside. While the outside portrayed a rundown building the inside depicted an old style pub, it was well kept and apparently popular what with all of the strangely dressed people. Some of the consumers had turned their attention to the new guest, but then they just as quickly returned to what ever they were doing.   
  
Professor Snape led them to where a man was serving some kind of drink to a customer. Then man was bent and old though he still had a youthful aura to him. Turning from another satisfied customer, the old man addressed the teacher with a polite smile.   
  
"Ah, Severus Snape, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Tom these are two new exchange students from Japan, they will be attending Hogwarts in the next semester. They will require a room before hand and they will also need a guide into Diagon Alley. If you would be so kind as to provide both…"   
  
The old man, Tom, nodded in agreement, "Of course Severus, who shall I charge it to?"

"To Dumbledore." Snape turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, "This is Tom, he is the innkeeper and he will be helping you adjust here. You shall stay here until the beginning of the term where you will go to Platform 9 3/4. From there you shall ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. We will owl you if we feel you are in need of other information." With a dramatic swish of his robes Snape exited the _Leaky Cauldron_.

Tom sighed then motioned for the odd silver haired boy and his friend to follow him. He led Inuyasha and Kagome up a few fleet of stairs before coming to a stop at one of the man doors. Opening the door, Tom waved his hand for them to go in.

The room had light green walls and a dark green carpet. One queen size canopy bed was in the middle of the room and it too had dark green covers and light green pillows though they were outlined in silver. On the bed post a snake wound its way around each one.

"This room shall be for you, Ms…" It was then Tome realized that he didn't know either of their names.

Noticing his plight Kagome bowed slightly and said, "I am Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inutaisho Inuyasha." When Inuyasha didn't bow, the miko elbowed him in the side. Inuyasha huffed but bowed his head slightly.

"Right then, Ms. Kagome, this shall be your room." Tom said mistaking Kagome's first name for her last. Kagome didn't seem to mind though.

"Now if you will follow me Mr. Inuyasha and I will show you your room."

"No, I stay with Kagome." Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"But Mr. Inuyasha-"

"It's alright Tom-san. Inuyasha is a bit paranoid." Kagome noticed the glare that Inuyasha was throwing her, but ignored it.

Reluctantly Tom agreed to let them stay in the same room and left but not without saying, "Now I know you are both old enough to know not to do anything you might regret, but I will but you both in separate room if I learn that you 'disrupted' my other guest."

Kagome had turned at least five different shades of red at that.

With a laugh Tom left the room.

-------------------------------------------------

It was late at night when Inuyasha woke up from his light sleep. He had been sleeping on the far wall while his charge had taken the bed. Kagome had dressed in a dark red night gown that the innkeeper had been kind enough to loan. Inuyasha had opted to stay in the clothes that Snape can conjured so he could be ready if they were attacked and had to leave in a hurry.

Inuyasha had heard the howl of a dog, not a normal dog that the humans had a tendency to keep as companions, nor was it a howl of an Inu youkai. It sounded almost like the howl of a hell beast, but Inuyasha had no seen any since his childhood and he couldn't believe that one would be able to survive in this time period. What ever it was it was howling out in a cry of help, the inu hanyou had heard this cry before, right before his mother had died and his father was howling for Sesshomaru to help them.

The silver hanyou knew that he had to help it, he didn't know if it was instinct or if it was his own need to help it, but he couldn't ignore the call. Getting up, Inuyasha placed a hand on the shrunken Tetsusaiga and made it grow. He then jumped out of the window that over looked an alley opposite of the one they had arrived in.

Inuyasha hit the ground and immediately ran towards the howl. Once he got there he didn't see a hell beast, an inu youkai, or even a common human dog, but what he found was a half dead boy.

A boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ha-ha a cliffhanger. Though you guys probably will guess what comes next…… or will you? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! insane any way just to let you all know, I am NOT Japanese, what so ever. I am Hispanic I have nothing in me even related to Japanese so I have to really on my Japanese idiot friend (Nau-nau) so if there are any mistakes in translation it is her fault… damn bitch yeah I know you're reading this… don't laugh you whore!! Shut up…. Okay I am done with that. Until next time!

1. **Inutaisho**: This means Dog King, or Dog Lord, it can also mean Demon Dog King/Lord. It is the title that goes with being an hier to the western thrown.

2.**Professor Snape walked ahead of them, causing a small growl to erupt from the half demon's chest: **This would be considered a blunt sign of disrespect to a male dog demon. Snape was already on Inuyasha's bad side so this just made him even angrier. When some walks in front of a male dog demon (or a high ranking female) then they are to say something along the lines of _'follow me'_ or _'this way'_ and not just ignore them.

**_Review Responses Chapter 3:_**

Eden's Echo: **Thank you so much for the review, I hate to think what you must think of me know for taking so long to update… .'**

Nauriell: **You stupid whore, I was right there when you told me to update………grrrr….. XD**

Starfury: **I would love to read your story when it comes out, hopefully it will be soon.**

Snowfire the Kitsune: **hold out hands to catch mischief I got it I got it!! mischief goes over head DAMN IT!!! I didn't get it!**

Little Witch :** I would hate to think of how long you must have waited for this chapter… sorry .'''**

Kitsune-kun: **Yeah I know it was short… stupid Nau-nau….stabs Nau-nau with a pink toothbrush DIE YOU WHORE!!! Not you Kitsune-kun, just to the idiot.**

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: **Thank you, I like them too.**

Dadaiiro: **A lot of your questions will be answered chapter 6, 7, or 8 though I have no idea when they will go to Hogwarts. -.-;**

**_Review Response Chapter 4:_**

Dadaiiro: **Yes, he is able to that because he is part demon and all the inu demons I have seen so far are able to change into another form, so I thought Inuyasha should be able to also even if it just his outward appearance. To answer the mistranslated thing, that was all Nau-nau.**

Eden's Echo**: Yes Harry really is dead, they don't, and they think of them as magical creatures, No, Dumbledore doesn't know they can time travel. Don't worry I have said cornier……XP**

Yasha-Inuyasha's-Twin-Sister: **Yup, I could never get rid of Inu-kun silver hair. .**

Kitsune-kun: **You might have to wait a little longer, the real plot doesn't show up until like chapter 10 or something**.

Nau nau: **O.O, You. Are. An. Idiot. Stupid Manwhore. (Note: Nau-nau and I are really good friends and she isn't really a whore, though we aren't sure if she is a man or not….)**

Kirei Baka Kasumi: **blush Thank you so much, I got my inspiration from sleeping believe it or not, I am the laziest person you will ever meet… so I sleep a lot…….**

Someone: **I know what you mean it annoys me when people change a character too much. Thank you for your review!**

sakura04: **Next chapter I promise.**

Nauriell: **YOU STUPID MAN SLUT!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME WHAT TO WRITE!! Did anyone ever tell you that the world doesn't revolve around you? IT REVOLVES AROUND ME!! **


End file.
